Revenge or Love
by Supernaturalfan007
Summary: Noatak, the son of Amon misunderstands his father's last words. Set's himself on a quest for revenge by tracking down the Equalist and Avatar Korra. But falling in love with the enemy wasn't part of the plan will he give into his emotions and feelings or will he finish what he started. O.C and Korra are together in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Main Character : Noatak

Description : Noatak is 17 and is very handsome and has brown hair and his hair looks like Amon's hair when it's facing forward when he waterbends out if the water and has the same skin tone as Korra and is muscular and looks just like his father Amon, but with dark blue eyes

Abilities : He mastered bending Water and Fire and his fire is ice blue instead of the usual red and is a stronger and more powerful bloodbender than his father Amon, Noatak has the unique psychic bloodbending technique ( That allows him to perform his bending skills not only through physical movement, but also through sheer focus and strength of will ).

Can use his bloodbending skills to strip a bender of their ability, and can bloodbend without the aid of a full the ability to resist bloodbending like his father. Is a master at chi blocking and is a master at melee and hand to hand combat and is a nimble and stealthy fighter and great strategist and tactician.

Personality : Noatak possess great intellect and charisma, making him a master manipulator like his father. He is clever and composed and calculating individual. He is very cautious and strong-willed individual in possession of a high level of self-control, making him an extremely formidable opponent.

Equipment : His clothes is composed of dark robes that are black, immaculate and adorned with armor pieces, specifically around the upper torso and forearms. A hood was attached to the outfit as well, thus allowing him to conceal his identity when it suited him with a blue colored Fire Nation insignia on his right chest .Looks like the Dark Apprentice robes off of Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2

Animal Companions

Erebus : A male Polar Bear Wolf with a wolf muzzle and front legs are stocky and muscular, he is covered in a thick black coat,he has an elongated snout with a black nose and large,long,with sharp bear-like teeth

Hades : A male fire ferret that's muscular with black markings and badges instead of the usual white markings and badges of a fire ferret,with bushy tail has alternating red transverse black rings, though the end of the tail is solid black. Wears a black tricorne and wears black leather jacket wears a black patch that covers a scar running down over right eye

Chapter 1

Third POV

A speedboat made it's way out of Republic City, journeying across the Mo Ce Sea. Amon expressed his joy of being together with family again. " I admit that I had almost forgotten the sound of people calling me that name I was born to brother " said Amon. " It will be like the good old days brother " replied Tarrlok.

" No it won't brother, we will have another person with us my son, your nephew " said Amon as he drove the boat, the defeated revolutionary shed a tear.

Tarrlok used one of the many electrified gloves kept in the boat to ignite its fuel to bring an end to what he referred to as their sad story. The resulting explosion formed a large mushroom cloud, visible from afar. A second speedboat was trailing the first speedboat the figure had on dark robes that are black, immaculate and adorned with armor pieces, specifically around the upper torso and forearms with a blue colored Fire Nation insignia on his right chest.A hood was attached to the outfit as well, thus allowing him to conceal his identity when it suited him.

The figure had on his hood and sped up the speedboat as fast as it can go racing toward the explosion. The figure lined up the second speedboat and jumped out of the speedboat in the water. The figure grabbed both Amon and Tarrlok and put them in the boat. The figure got on his knees and faced Amon, who had burned marks and shrapnel inside and on him. The figure waterbended the water out of Amon and Amon gasped and choked up some water.

Amon looked upwards and looked up at the figure " Take off the hood Noatak no one is around " said Amon,with a crooked voice. The figure took off his hood and he almost looked like the spitting image of the figures hair was like Amon's but it faced forward when he was revealed himself as a waterbender and the figures eyes were dark blue and he had the skin tone of Korra. " Father save your energy so I can heal you " said Noatak, his voice sounding like an angel.

" I'm afraid son I won't survive this one " said Amon,with blood coming out of his chest and torso.

" Father don't speak like that you'll make it through,I promise " said Noatak,about to put healing water on his father. " No, Noatak I've lived my life, please don't... don't... " said Amon,struggling to talk with blood slowly crawling out of his mouth.

" What is it father " said Noatak,with tears down his cheeks. " Avenge me " said Amon, before taking his last breath holding his son's hand. Noatak held his father's hand crying for minutes then sped the boat to a island right by Republic City and took his father's body and went a few feet off the shore and buried his fathers body deep in the sand.

Then surprisingly his hand burst into ice blue flames and he threw the flames onto the spot where he buried his father doing a funeral pyre. " I will avenge you father " said Noatak misunderstanding his father's words. Noatak heard someone stirring by the boar and quickly put on his hood and quietly walked towards the boat. There stood a badly burned and scratched Tarrlok with shrapnel sticking out of him in random places had become blind from the explosion. Noatak stood with shock and Tarrlok looked around and stumbled " Who are you " asked Tarrlok sniffing the air with a damaged and crooked voice,

" Your worst nightmare " replied Noatak darkly and like his father used the unique psychic bloodbending technique on Tarrlok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Third POV

" Why did you kill him " yelled , Noatak darkly squeezing Tarrlok more with psychic bloodbending. " I don't what your talking about " said Tarrlok his damage voice straining to talk. " You know exactly what am talking you killed my father Amon " said Noatak. Tarrlok gasped " Tell me why you and my father were on the speedboat " said Naotak. " Alright, Amon fought the Avatar and he was defeated by being knocked into the sea, he almost drowned but burst out of the water and he was revealed as a waterbender and he retreated and he got me and said we could start a new life together away from Republic City so we got a speedboat and I used a electrified glove to kill us both cause we nothing left then you know the rest " said Tarrlok. " What about the Equalist " said Noatak.

" They probably chose the Lieutenant as their new leader, but with your father lying they probably lost lots of supporters " said Tarrlok. " Thank you for the information now this is what you get for killing my dad " said Noatak. Noatak threw Tarrlok through trees then raised Tarrlok high in the air then slammed him on the ground. Then Noatak waved his hand towards the ocean making Tarrlok slam into the ocean making his body half in and half out of the water. Then Noatak got into his speedboat and put on his hood then used waterbending to cover up his tracks and sped away from the island.

As Noatak sped away from the island in the direction of another island. A third speedboat that had four people in it sped toward the island that Noatak just sped away from. The four people stopped at the shore of the island and saw Tarrlok close to the edge of death. Tenzin,Korra,Mako, and Bolin jumped out of the speedboat and ran towards Tarrlok.

Tenzin,Korra,Mako, and Bolin circled Tarrlok and stared at his injuries he stirred and faced the group. As Korra tried to help up Tarrlok " No,please I told you what I know please leave me alone " cried Tarrlok, crawling away. " Tarrlok it's alright it me Tenzin we are going to help you " said Tenzin. Tarrlok nodded his head and then Tenzin nodded his head toward Korra. Korra walked towards Tarrlok and healed his wounds.

Then she gave Tarrlok his bending back and he dropped to the ground unconscious. " Mako get him in the speedboat " said Tenzin, Mako walked up to the unconscious Tarrlok and put him in the speedboat. All four of the benders stopped and talked " I wonder who talking was to talking to before we found him " said Mako. " We don't know but whoever had Tarrlok scared and freaked out must have done something horrible to him " said Bolin. " Guys look someone must have burned something, there's burn marks " said Korra.

" Ya and it's just in one spot and look it looks like someone dung up the sand " said Mako. Tenzin and Bolin walked over and Tenzin bent down " Yes it looks like someone did a funeral pyre " said Tenzin. Then for some reason Bolin earthnended and the sand fell off and then he laid it down. They all looked down and saw "Amon " they all said in shock, quickly Bolin put Amon's pyre back in place. " So that's what happened to Amon, I wonder how that happened to him " said Bolin.

" I'll tell you how it happened " said a voice, they turned around to see Tarrlok but he had a scar running down his left eye to his jaw. " You can tell us on the way to Republic City " said Tenzin. Tenzin,Korra,Mako,and Bolin got in the speedboat and sped toward Republic City. " So what happened to Amon " asked Korra,with everyone except Tenzin facing Tarrlok. " After you defeated him in front of his followers he came and got me from Air Temple Island saying that we can escape together so we got a speedboat and fled then I tried to kill both of us by blowing up our speedboat but somehow we survived but I blacked out next thing I know I'm on this island blinded by the blast someone was on the island already that person bloodbended me and asked me why I killed Amon and that person forced that information out of me then he threw me on the shore and got off the island then next thing I know you guys are here I assume that person made that pyre for Amon " explained Tarrlok.

" That's horrible " said Bolin, with a shocked look on his face. " That's not the worst news, when we were on the speedboat my brother told me he had a son I assume he made that pyre for Amon and got that information from me " said Tarrlok. Everyone on the speedboat eyes got wide " This is bad, very bad, did you see what he looked like " asked Bolin. " Remember Bolin, Tarrlok was blind when Amon's son attacked him " said Mako. " I'm afraid Amon's son in Republic City because of all the information about what happened all the time my brother was there and I think he will start hunting down Korra for defeating him " said Tarrlok, " Great now we have Amon's son in Republic City and we don't know what he looks like and he is hunting me down " said Korra.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third POV

Noatak stopped the speedboat a island and walked on the shore then whistled.

A large black furred Polar Bear wolf ran out of the forest with a fire ferret wearing a black leather jacket,black ,black patch and ran and jumped on Noatak's shoulders and perched there. " It's good to see you again Erebus and Hades to go to Republic City " said Noatak . Noatak jumped back in the speedboat that surprising fit Erebus and Noatak sped towards Republic City. Noatak's speedboat sped through the night and raced the Mo Ce Sea.

Noatak stopped the speedboat in the harbor making sure Hades was on his shoulder then Erebus got out of the speedboat. " Come on boy let's find a place to sleep " said Noatak. Erebus lowered himself to the ground then Noatak got on Erebus " Go Erebus " said Noatak. Erebus took off and Noatak guided him through people and cars then finally stopped at the park by the river. Noatak got off of Erebus and then Noatak,Erebus, and Hades laid down and slept.

Korra and Tenzin dropped off Tarrlok at his house and Mako and Bolin at their new house. Korra and Tenzin walked to the entrance of the Air Temple but Tenzin stopped Korra. " Everything will be alright Korra " said Tenzin, with a convincing look on his face. " I don't know dealing with Amon was horrible but after Tarrlok described Amon's son it will be way worst " said Korra. " Maybe or maybe not maybe Amon's son isn't like his father " said Tenzin, Korra nodded her head and went to her room and went to sleep.

Korra woke up hearing knocking on her door she got on her clothes and Asami was there. " Tenzin said that you need a girls day so we are going shopping and racing to keep you mind off of things so he called me let's go " said Asami pulling her hand. They got out of the Air Temple to see Bolin there with Pabu on his shoulders " I thought you said it was girls only " said Korra. " We'll since Amon's son is out there so I thought I could be your bodyguard " said Bolin. " Fine but keep a distance this is suppose to be a girl day " said Asami as they all got a speedboat crossing into the city.

Noatak woke up and got up and stretched he went to the water and caught ten huge fish. He cooked them and gave five to Erebus who just woke and so did Hades. He gave two fish to Hades and eat three for himself he got up and Erebus lowered himself to the ground. Noatak got on him with Hades perched on Noatak's right shoulder. Noatak put on his hood and Erebua walked through the streets in looking for Equalist signs.

Korra, Asami, and Bolin walked through the streets with Bolin carrying Asami's new clothes. They walked in a alley that had Equalist graffiti on them. Footsteps trailed them in the alley as seven men followed them from different directions. One man stepped out a alley in front of them " Well if it isn't the Avatar and her little gang " said the leader of the group. All three Korra, Asami, and Bolin got in fighting stances causing Asami's new clothes to fall to the ground " Hey Bolin those are new " said Asami, " Hey they are about to attack us " said Bolin in defense, " Guys we can talk about the clothes later " said Korra, but a Equalist snuck up and shocked Korra, Asami, and Bolin fell to the ground and Asami screamed in pain.

Noatak was on the back of Erebus when he heard a scream he guided Erebus to the scream. " Stay here boys come when I whistle " said Noatak, he scaled a alley and stood on the roof. He saw a group of people tied up surrounded by a group of Equalist that were shocking them. " I'd stop that if I were you " said Noatak,making the people and Equalist look up at him. The Equalist leader looked at him " And what are you going to do about it if we don't " asked the leader

Noatak looked at them " You'll see in a second " he replied,

" Get him " said the Equalist leader, the Equalist soldiers charged Noatak

The Equalist soldiers scaled the wall and attacked Noatak. One soldier swung his fist at Noatak but Noatak dodged and kicked the soldier off the roof. Another tried chi blocking Noatak but Noatak matched his attacks and knocked the soldier off the roof. Noatak jumped down the roof fire blasting at the Equalists only two dodged while the other two got hit. The last two Equalists soldiers attacked with their electrified kali sticks they each swung at Noatak who dodged with ease and blasted them knocking them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third POV

The Equalist leader pulled out his two electrified Kali sticks and charged them. The leader attacked Noatak swinging his kali sticks around then a burst of lightning shot out at Noatak. Noatak moved his hand in circular motions and redirected the lightning at the Equalist leader. The Equalist screamed in pain dropping his kali sticks and fell on the ground electrocuted. Then suddenly the Equalisf leader jumped up and threw three throwing knives Noatak jumped over one and slid past the second one then caught the third one.

Then Noatak threw it back and it hit made the Equalist leader planted against a wall. But with his other free hand the Equalist leader blew a whistle and a big group of Equalist came into the alley. The Equalist leader chuckled and pointed at Noatak who just got in a fighting stance. Noatak fired huge blasts at the group then jumped in the middle of the group and chi blocked some. Then Noatak jumped in the air and curled and there was fire in the middle of his body then he repulsed the Equslist with his ice blue fire.

Korra watched in shock and amazement as this mysterious guy fought the now called Equalist Triad. Korra watched as the huge group of Equalist Triads were blown back from the repulse of fire. The mysterious guy landed on the ground and made his way towards up he had identity concealed with a hood up. Then suddenly the Equalist leader jumped at the mysterious guy but then a black Polar Bear Wolf jumped over a gate and collided with the Equalist leader. The Polar Bear Wolf growled at the Equalist leader and the Polar Bear Wolf had a red and black fire ferret on it's shoulder growling at the Equalist leader.

" I thought I told you boys to stay where you were " said Noatak looking at his animal companions. Erebus just looked at Noatak and wagged his tail while Hades stopped growling and looked and smiled at Noatak. Noatak looked at Korra,Asami,Bolin, and Pabu and made his way to the group and crouched down and burned the rope freeing them. As soon as Pabu got out he and Hades raced toward each other growling " Hades stop come here " said Noatak. Hades growled one more time at Pabu who Bolin managed to catch then Hades crawled up Noatak's right shoulder and perched there in a staring contest with Pabu.

Korra walked up to Noatak " Hello I'm Korra,thank you for defeating the Equalist Triads and freeing me and my friends " said Korra. " Your welcome " said Noatak starting to walk away to Erebus who had scared the Equslist Triad so back he was knock unconscious. " Um I didn't catch your name ? " replied Korra

" It's not important " said Noatak on top of Erebus now. " Ya I believe it is you just saved my life I think I deserve to know your name " said Korra in a angry voice. " Can't you just so thank and move on with this " said Noatak looking at Korra, then Asami stepped in " Hi my name is Asami thank you for saving me " said Asami

" Thank you too I'm Bolin "

" Your welcome " replied Noatak then rode off on Erebus with Hades on Noatak's shoulder still staring at Pabu.

" Uh, can you believe that guy why won't he tell me his name " said Korra as the group walked back to Air Temple Island. " Maybe he wants to keep his name personal " said Asami, " Ya but did you see that guy's moves now I need him as my fire bender on the Fire Ferrets and did you see his animals they were so cool " said Bolin with a excited look and tone. As they got in the courtyard they were ambushed by Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. They ran around the group and circles asking lots of questions. Then Tenzin came after hearing all the noise " Well how did it go " asked Tenzin, " Let Bolin tell you he's about to tell Jinora,Ikki, and Meelo " said Korra.

Just then Mako walked who was greeted by Asami with a kiss to the cheek " What's going on " asked Mako. " Bolin's about to tell us what happened with them today " said Tenzin. " Ok, so Korra, Asami, and I were taking a shortcut through a alley when a group of Equalist Triads ambushed us and shocked then tied us " said Bolin in a dramatic voice. The kids all gasped and begged Bolin to continue. Tenzin and Mako had shocked and angry looks in their faces and told Bolin to continue.

" Ok, so we were all tied up they were about to drag us away when a voice coming from the roof and we look up to see a guy wearing black robes with black armor pieces, specifically around the upper torso and forearms. A hood was attached to the outfit as well, thus allowing him to conceal his identity said" I'd stop that if I were you". Then the Equslist Triad leader replied " And what are you going to do about it if we don't. Then the mysterious guy said "You'll see in a second " then the Equalist leader said "Get him ". Then the Equalist soldiers charged the mysterious guy.

A/N : Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Third POV

" The Equalist soldiers scaled the wall and attacked the mysterious guy " . " One soldier swung his fist at the mysterious guy but the guy dodged and kicked the soldier off the roof " . " Another tried chi blocking the guy but the guy matched his attacks and knocked the soldier off the roof " said Bolin in a dramatic tone . " The guy jumped down the roof fire blasting at the Equalists only two dodged while the other two got hit " said Bolin the kids gasped in excitement. " The last two Equalists soldiers attacked with their electrified kali sticks they each swung at the guy who dodged with ease and blasted them knocking them out " said Bolin, while the kids eyes bugged out.

" The Equalist leader pulled out his two electrified Kali sticks and charged them " said Bolin. " The leader attacked the guy swinging his kali sticks around then a burst of lightning shot out at the guy ". " The guy moved his hand in circular motions and redirected the lightning at the Equalist leader " . " The Equalist screamed in pain dropping his kali sticks and fell on the ground electrocuted ". " Then suddenly the Equalist leader jumped up and threw three throwing knives Noatak jumped over one and slid past the second one then caught the third one " said Bolin

" Then the guy threw it back and it hit made the Equalist leader planted against a wall ". " But with his other free hand the Equalist leader blew a whistle and a big group of Equalist came into the alley " said Bolin, looking around like people were ayrrounding him. " The Equalist leader chuckled and pointed at the guy who just got in a fighting stance ". " The guy fired huge blasts at the group then jumped in the middle of the group and chi blocked some " said Bolin, pretending to firebend. "Then the guy jumped in the air and curled and there was fire in the middle of his body then he repulsed the Equslist with his ice blue fire " said Bolin with wide eyes, while the kids jumped up and down telling Bolin to tell them the story again.

After the story Tenzin told the kids to go inside the Air Temple. " I only heard one person that had blue fire " said Tenzin.

" Who was it " asked Bolin curiosity in his voice. " It was Fire Lord Zuko's sister Azula and she was a fire bending prodigy she only had blue fire " said Tenzin. " We'll when we in counter him again maybe I'll ask him to join the Fire Ferrets " said Bolin.

Noatak rode back to the alley where Korra, Asami, and Bolin were attacked. The leader of the Equalist group was still unconscious on the ground. Noatak raised his hand blood bending the guy making him come back awake. " Where are your bases located at " asked Noatak, " You'll never get me to talk " said the Equalist. " Oh, I will tell me now or pay the consequences " replied Noatak,

" Never " said the Equalist.

Noatak squeezed his hand slowly crushing some of the Equalist bones. " Ok, ok " screamed the Equalist with blood coming out of his torso. The Equalist told him the I formation then Noatak threw the Equalist against the wall. The Equalist body slammed against the wall his body made a crushing sound. Then the Equalist body landed with a thud on the ground Noatak walked over to the body and checked his pulse he was still but in a coma.

Noatak got back up on Erebus and rode to a abandoned warehouse and got off of Erebus. " Stay here Erebus until I say to come, I mean it " said Noatak. Noatak walked up to the entrance but was stopped by two Equalist. Noatak just walked by knocking the Equalists out with bloodbending and walked inside. Noatak was walking to a big door when two large Equalists confronted him " Password " said one of them, but Noatak knocked them unconscious.

Noatak kicked the door open and saw lots of Equalists and a Equalits enforcer was sitting in a big chair. The Enforcer looked at Noatak " Hey,you the fuck are you get out of here " said the Enforcer. " All I want to know is where the Avatar is if you give me the information then I will leave peacefully if not then I will force it out of you " said Noatak. All the Equslits laughed and the Enforcer pointed at Noatak a Equalist soldier and the soldier charged Noatak. Noatak swept over the soldiers attack and kneed the soldier in the stomach then did a double arm smash on the soldier's spine then use bloodbending to threw him out of the building.

A/N : Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third POV

" So are you going to tell me where the Avatar is now " said Noatak. The Enforcer looked at Noatak and pointed " Kill him ! " yelled the Enforcer. All the Equalists even the Enforcer charged at Noatak but Noatak used psychic bloodbending and stopped them and raised them in the air. Noatak walked around the room and sat in the big chair " Now that's done, will one of you please tell me where the Avatar is or suffer the consequences " said Noatak. " The Avatar plays pro bending so you might find her at the Pro Bending Arena and on a team and the Avatar lives at Air Temple Island but only the Air bending family and The Avatar lives there and only the Avatar's friends are allowed there now " said one Equalists.

" Thank you for the information, good day,but you all should have said that when you had the chance" said Noatak walking away. Then turned around and somehow used bloodbending to brake all their voice boxes so they couldn't speak again then knocked them unconscious. Then Noatak grabbed some gas and oil and made a trail as he came out of the warehouse. Then Noatak grabbed a match out of his pocket and lit it then threw it on the trail of gas and oil. Then whistled and jumped on Erebus as the warehouse blew up and rode off to the Pro Bending Arena to join a Pro Bending Team.

" Come on guys were gonna miss my match " whined Bolin, hurrying up Tenzin,Korra,Mako, and Asami. " Calm down Bolin, were going to be ten minutes early " replied Mako. They walked down the stairs to a speedboat by the harbor on Air Temple Island. They got outside of the when a guy walked up to Boilin. " Sorry Bolin but I quite the Fire Ferrets I meant to tell you earlier " the walked away

Bolin had a shocked and panicked expression on his face " That was my firebender " said Bolin as they got into the Fire Ferrets locker room then they heard a noise to see a hooded figure standing there.

Noatak stood in front of Bolin, Tenzin, Korra, Mako, and Asami. " Hello I heard that you need a firebender on your team " said Noatak. Bolin had a look of shock on his face then recovered and nodded his head quickly. " Sorry I didn't introduce myself my name's Noatak " said Noatak, taking off his hood. Team Avatar and Tenzin had shock looks on their at the name and the similarity between Noatak and his father.

Korra couldn't believe the similarity between Noatak and the skin tone on Noatak that matched 's hair that looks exactly like Amon's when he revealed himself as a waterbender. The last difference between them was the eyes as Noatak had dark blue eyes. Tenzin outstretched his hand for a handshake " I've heard a lot about you it's nice to finally meet you " said Tenzin, " It's an honor to meet you " replied Noatak.

Bolin pushed everyone out " Ok change into the uniform and come one " said Bolin quickly. Noatak changed into his uniform and walked out to the Arena where his teammates were. " This is Tarrnok our waterbender " said Bolin quickly, Noatak nodded at Tarrnok. " Wait, you know the Rules right " asked Bolin, " Yeah I read them before I came " replied Noatak. The Fire Ferrets were facing the Golden Temple Tigerdillos lined up with each element facing the same element the referee looked at both teams and asked if they were ready each team nodded then the referee blew his whistle starting the match.

As soon as the match started Noatak fired five quick jabs at the opposite firebender and people in the crowd were shocked by the ice blue flames. The firebender recovered and fired his own jabs but Noatak blocked them then sent a huge uppercut knocking the firebender out if the ring. Then Bolin chucked earth discs at the earth bender all were dodged except one the clipped the earth bender in shoulder making the earth bender crash into his teammate. Noatak saw his chance and sent a triple punch, kick combo at the teammates making them trip all the way back to zone three. Then seeing his chance Noatak fired two quick jabs and Tarrnok sent three water punches all the attacks hit the remaining team knocking them out of the ring.

The referee blew his whistle " Knockout the round goes to the Fire Ferrets " announced the referee. " Yes " yelled Tenzin jumping up then sat down immediately. " Wow, Korra you didn't say Noatak was this good " said Mako, " Yeah I guess whatever " mumbled Korra. The Golden Temple Tigerdillos were grouped back up and were planning their strategy. " Ok now they are taking us seriously so be careful " said Bolin, then we broke are circle and lined up with the same element in a ready position.

A/N : Please Review


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Will someone please review

Chapter 7

Third POV

The referee blew his whistle starting the round as soon as the ref blew his Golden Temple Tigerdillos attacked viciously aiming straight for Noatak. Noatak bobbed and weaved to avoid the attacks. Noatak dodged one more attack that missed him but hit Tarrnok sending him to zone two. Bolin made the mistake of looking back and the earth bender threw three earth discs at Bolin.

One earth discs hit Bolin in his right shoulder making him turn in a three-sixty. Bolin crashed into zone two before stopping just before the edge of zone two. The water and earth bender focused their attacks on Bolin and Tarrnok keeping them in two corners. Noatak fired a huge blast knocking the two benders focused on Bolin and Tarrnok away from them. The fire bender sent a five jab combo at Tarrnok while the earth bender threw discs at Bolin making Tarrnok fall out of the ring then Boin followed Tarrnok over the ring.

Noatak immediately was attacked by the opposite team. Noatak dodged the attacks and when he had the time sent some of his own. Noatak dodged the water benders attack then weaved through the fire benders attack. The earth bender attacked furiously throwing earth discs at Noatak. Finally the opposite team sent a big attack together at Noatak who distinguished the firebender's attack but was hit by the water and earth bender's attack.

Noatak was sent crashing out of the ring the Golden Temple Tigerdillos started cheering and so did the Tigerdillos fans. The Fire Ferrets fans and Korra,Mako, and Asami looked disappointed and Tenzin booed before sitting down quickly before sitting down. The referee was about to announce the winner of the round when Noatak jumped up using his upper body strength to pull himself up and jumped landing in zone three. The Golden Temple Tigerdillos looked shocked and so did the crowd and some started cheering. Bolin cheered on the sidelines and high fives Tarrnok who was excited too and Tenzin jumped up and cheered and sat down.

After the cheering stopped the Tigerdillos attacked Noatak fiercely who dodged carefully. When the Tigerdillos stopped attacking Noatak instantly retaliated with his own fierce attacks. Noatak started making the Tigerdillos backup before they started attacking together backing up Noatak. Then the Tigerdillos circled Noatak and attacked him with all their attacks hitting Noatak sending him hanging him on the edge. Noatak pulled himself up with lots of force and as he came down he sent blasts at the Tigerdillos then when he landed him jumped in the air then curled him body and did a Fire Repulse knocking all the Tigerdillos out of the back of the ring.

Bolin and Tarrnok ran into the ring and both teams lined up for the final round. The referee blew his whistle staring the match Noatak sent three blasts at the team. The Tigerdillos fell for the trick and lined up then Noatak attacked. Noatak sent a huge fire blasts knocking all the Tigerdillos out of the back of the ring. The Pro Bending Arena erupted in cheering and Tenzin jumped up and pointed at the Fire Ferrets saying wah who then sat down while the crowd started yelling the Fire Ferrets name.

The Fire Ferrets raised their fists making the crowd go crazy. As soon as they got in the locker room Bolin crashed into Noatak. Bolin crushed Noatak with hugs saying thank you over and over. " It's fine man just let go of me please " replied Noatak, trying to push off Bolin. Then when they were done changing they came out of the locker room they went outside where they ambushed by paparazzi who started taking pictures and Tenzin,Korra,Mako, and Asami came out then a paparazzi guy asked for Noatak's name " My name is Noatak " replied Noatak then when he was about to ask more questions Tenzin said no questions then the paparazzi asked for a team picture Noatak, Bolin, and Tarrnok stood together for a picture then after that the paparazzi left and do did Tarrnok then Tenzin, Korra, Mako, and Asami walked up to Noatak and Bolin.

A/N : Will someone please review


End file.
